Sometimes Fights are a Good Thing :)
by gleek.me
Summary: Will and Emma on the road to parentood (and arvive there)...And it all starts with a fight for no reason?
1. Fights!

**Hey awesome people! You may be wondering why you are awesome. Well, because you are reading my very first fan fiction ****_ever_****! I just want to say thanks to MrsWemmaMorrison who helped me actually start writing instead of just giving her ideas to write. This is an idea that I gave her and she gave back to me. So, really it's my idea...but I was too scared to write it. Anyways Thanks MrsWemmaMorrison! You guys are all awesome! **

* * *

Emma walked into their apartment after her trip to the doctor's office and immediately confronted Will."Will! I can't believe that you could have been this carefree!" Emma didn't realize how loud she was.

"What are you talking about,Em?" Will was very confused on why there was his very beautiful, and sexy fiancé screaming at him.

"I mean,do you even know how much this is going to change our lives?" Will was getting more and more confused with each word Emma yelled at him.

"I really don't know what you are talking about ,Emma.I haven't done anything wrong lately." Emma was getting even more furious at Will.

"Lately? Lately,Will? Really? What else have you done? I really thought that you would remember this kind of stuff."

Will hated fighting with Emma,and he wanted to stop this fight in its path. "Em, whatever it is I am so very sorry. I hate fighting."

Emma took a deep breath which just made thing worse. " Will, how can you be sorry for something when you have no idea what it is?"

Will realized that he had done something terribly wrong. "I don't know, but if you tell me maybe I could be sorry for real?"

Emma knew she shouldnt tell Will this incredible news, when she wasn't happy about it. But how could she not tell him? Or not be happy about it.

"Well Will, if you really want to know then you should sit down. Will was extremely confused now. "Why, Wha-" Will was cut off by Emma blurting out "Will, I'm Pregnant."

Will had never heard Emma with so little emotion. "Why are you so mad? This is great!" Emma just sighed and wondered 'Why _am_ I so mad when I should be so happy?'

Emma just got up and walked away, knowing that Will would follow her, even though she didn't want him to. Will stayed where he was for a few minutes untill he heard soft cries coming from the spare bedroom. He hated to see Emma so upset. So, he went to apologize for real.

Will got up and walked to the spare bedroom. Before Will could even say anything to Emma, Emma began to speak very softly that Will was surprised he even heard her. "Will, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you back there. I overreacted and you shouldn't have had to listen to me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for,Em. You were right. I should have remembered protection. But I was so in love with you that all I could think about was how sexy and amazing you are, and how lucky I am to have a kind and beautiful women as my fiancé. I am so very sorry,we can get through this together,please forgive me."

Emma didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that her face was turning deeper shades of pink and red each second that Will looked at her. "I forgive you" Emma said. "And I have no idea why I got so mad,I mean you should have seen my face at the doctor's office.I just said _'no i'm not pregnant. Your tests are wrong_ _All of you people are stupid idiots who don't know what 2+2 is!_" Will chuckled and Emma did too." So, we have to find a new doctor?" Emma just slapped Will on the arm with a magazine that happened to be next to her and replied "Yes, yes we do." Will pretended to be severally injured and just laid down grabbing his arm and let out fake cries of pain. Emma went along with it and said "Oh no! You have a very rare case of sexiness syndrome, but don't worry there's a cure!" Will held in his laugh and asked "What's the cure doctor?" Emma just replied "This..." and went in for a deep yet passionate kiss. " ! I'm cured!"

* * *

Later that nigh Will and Emma were laying in bed talking about baby names when Emma asked Will " Are we okay,Will?" Will had a confused look on his face for what felt like the twentieth time that day. He replied "Yes,why wouldnt we be?" Emma yawnded and said "Well it's just that...that was our...first fight ...as an engaged...couple and...I love you ...Will" Will couldn't help but smile as Emma drifted off into a deep sleep. "Love you too,Em..Love you too." Will's smile got even bigger as Emma scooted herself closer to Will, pulled his arm over her warm body, and placed his hand softly on her belly.

That night both Emma and Will knew that sometimes fights were a good thing.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! And remember this is my first fan fic ever so go easy on me...**

** ~also tell me if you want me to continue this or just keep doing one-shots. **

Thanks** again...Read and Reviw!**


	2. Shopping!

**Hey! I decided to continue this...It should be good. Tell me if you want anything particular in the future...I love ideas! Just remember that I'm kinda new at all of this, and I'm not gonna write as good as J.K Rowling or Ryan Murphy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Wemma...Yes I know it sucks...don't remind me.**

* * *

"Em,It doesn't look that bad."

"Yes it does Will!"

Emma stormed back into the dressing room. Will was forced to go shopping for maternity clothes with Emma. Will hated shopping, especially for clothes. Now if it were for sheet music or instruments, He would be fine. But really, maternity clothes?

Emma was being very picky about any creases or loose parts in anything. Will personally thought she looked better with no clothes on at all. But hey, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

"Em, How -bout this one?" Will asked, holding a piece of clothing over the door of the dressing room,trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Are you kidding me Will? That looks like something that a Victoria Secret model would wear to Christmas party in a bedroom."

"It is...I brought it over from the Victoria Secret area in the mall."

Will had shown Emma a Red and White Santa style linguine. Will was just trying to lighten up the mood. But he seemed to make thing worse.

"Will, how about this one? I really like it."

Will studied the set of yoga pants and t-shirt. "I don't know, turn around a little."

Emma turned around fairly fast. Will just commanded "Keep turning,little further,now Stop!"

"Will, really?" Emma questioned as Will had made her stop when her butt was facing him.

"Umm...let's see. It's tight,but not too tight. I think we need tighter."

"Will!" Emma exclaimed while hitting Will on the arm playfully.

"What?"

"Really though, is this outfit okay?" Emma was tired of joking and just wanted to go home.

"Em, I'm really not good at this. It's hard to give an honest opinion when I will always think you are beautiful no matter what you are wearing."

"I don't mean to eavesdrop but It sounds like you guys need a little fashion help."

Both Will and Emma turned to see if it was who they thought it was. And It was!

"Kurt, Hi. I thought you were in New York." Will nodded in agreement with his fiancé .

"I was, but I came to visit my dad and I was missing Blaine too much so I hope I can fix what happened between us while I'm here."

Will and Emma both nodded in an understandingly way.

"By the way, it looks perfect but just go for the green and yellow shirt instead of the blue and purple. Green and Yellow look so much better on you." Kurt added.

"Thanks Kurt! I hope that you and Blaine can fix things. He has been so depressed lately. I see him in my office almost three times a still loves you.

Emma added the last part with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks! Well, I gotta run. I'm meeting Blaine for coffee and he doesn't know it's me -thanks to a couple of the New Directions- so bye."

"Bye!" Will and Emma said in unison as Kurt pranced away.

"I believe that I have enough clothes for until I outgrow everything and have to get new ones."

"We don't have to get new ones." Will said teasingly

"Will, I'm _not_ in the mood for your jokes."

"Well,I guess the Horny stage is over then" Will mumbled.

"What's that?" Emma asked even though she had a pretty good idea of what he had said.

"Oh,nothing." Will remarked with a little chuckle.

"I know what you said." Will didn't respond.

"And it isn't" Emma bit her lip and looked at Will who just smiled and went to the open register.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :)

Please review!

Thanks-R


	3. How Many?

**Thanks for all of the ideas for baby names...I have an idea of the name I want to use. Please review...The more reviews that I get the faster I will update...Enjoy!**

* * *

Will and Emma were on their way to their first ultrasound when Emma asked: "Will?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but as long as He or She is healthy, I'll be happy."

"No really Will. If you had to choose right now what would you choose."

"You go first."

"okay,fine. I'd like a boy then a girl. But I really hope we don't get twins. I don't want that kind of pressure."

"I guess that I'd want a girl. Someone that I could look after. And I could call you guys 'my girls' I would be fine with a boy though." Will explained.

"And she would be daddy's little girl."

* * *

"quadruplets?" Will and Emma said in union.

"Correct! You guys will be having four babies coming in about 34 weeks." The nurse said with a smile.

"Can we have a minute?" Will said knowing that Emma was thinking about how messy _four _babies would be.

"Of course." The nurse said as she walked out the door.

"W...Will. I...I don't...n...know if I...I can ha...handle this." Emma said between sobs.

"Well you're in luck. Because you don't have to."

"What are you talking about? We aren't getting an abortion."

"I know. What I meant was that _you_ don't have to deal with this. _We_ will, together."

"Thank you Will"

"I love you,Em. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, and I love you too."

* * *

**Next chapter will be genders...**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Sexes!

**I am so excited because glee is on tonight! I hope I don't fall asleep during a commercial (I barely slept last night!) I hope you like the story...Please review...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Will awoke up to the sound of his fiancé throwing up in the bathroom. He could also hear faint crying between coughs and splashes. He turned off the alarm clock so it wouldn't go off the next minute, and jumped out of bed to go comfort his beautiful fiancé.

"You okay, Em?"

"Oh, just fine. Or as fine as you can be when you are throwing your guts up. I feel awful."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel less awful?" Will asked in concern.

"Some tea and saltines would be perfect." Emma said knowing that they would help settle her stomach a little.

"Coming right up, Beautiful." Will said with a smile.

"Thank you, Will"

"No Problem,Em."

Will walked into the kitchen to get Emma her tea and crackers. As he passed the fridge he saw that they had their ultrasound appointment in two hours. With that he made the tea and grabbed the saltines and rushed into the bedroom.

"Hey, Em, we have an ultra sound at 10:00 today."

"What time is it now." Emma asked. She was still sitting on the bathroom floor.

"about 8:10."

"Okay, we can find out the sexes today, do you want to?" Emma wanted Will's opinion before she just said yes at the doctor's office.

"Yes, really badly actually. How bout you, Hun?"

"Yes as well." Emma was glad that Will felt the same way.

"So that's settled. We are going to find out the sexes of our four little babies that are coming. Are you excited?" Will asked.

"Yes and No. I was scared about just one baby. But now four. I'm going to be so overwhelmed."

"Don't worry I'll be with you through all of it."

"I know" Emma said sipping the rest of her tea. "Now let's go get ready. We don't want to be late." Emma added smiling sweetly up to her fiancé .

Will took a shower when Emma made him some breakfast. She walked in to tell him to get out of the shower and saw him with his back facing hers. He took off his towel to put on a pair of dark jeans.

Emma smiled and said "That's a nice site to walk into."

Will grabbed his towel and put it around his waist and spun around. His cheeks bright pink.

"Emma! Hi."

"Hey, why did you put the towel back on? I liked it off." Emma said with a sexy smile that made Will's spine tingle. Emma walked up to Will and pulled it out from around his waist.

"Well if I don't get any clothes, neither do you." Will said as he pulled up her nightgown over her head. Emma completely okay with it.

* * *

"We're going to be late Will! Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying, Em" Will said as he was putting on his shoes.

They both ran out of the apartment and headed to Emma's car.

They pulled into the Doctor's office and were in the waiting room within minutes.

They sat and read magazines - that were 2 years old a least until they heard the nurse call out "Mrs. Schuster." With that they both got up, joined hands, and walked across the waiting room noticing an anxious Finn and Rachel in the corner. Neither Will nor Emma wanted to make the young couple even more scared so they let it slide past their minds, and walked into room 13.

* * *

"I'm going to warn you, this is going to be cold."The nurse said towrads Emma.

"Oh believe me I know." Emma assured.

"Just checking." The nurse said as she squirted some of the gel onto Emma's belly. Emma squeezed Will's hand right away.

"Okay. Are we wanting the sexes today?" The nurse asked politely.

Emma looked up at Will. Will gave her a reassuring look and Emma said "Yes Please" Taking her gaze from Will to the nurse.

"Okay. This one in the upper left is a girl and so is the lower right. And the other to are boys." The nurse said as she smiled compassionately."

Will leaned down and Kissed Emma sweetly.

"That's great Nurse Nancy. Thank you."

After Will and Emma set up their next appointment they walked out of the Doctor's office hand in hand smiling brightly.

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you liked it! Love you guys!**

**Next chapter will probably be names...**

**Review Please!**


	5. Names!

**"What are you doing, Riley?" My 3-year-old cousin asks me "Reading..." I reply "What? That's not a book...That's a computer." Laughed my head off... Enjoy...!**

* * *

"We are not naming our babies Holly, Carl, Terri, and Ken. Will that's idiotic. Those are all of our exes."

"I know. I know. I was just trying to give our baby naming session a good start."

"Well that wasn't funny, Will. Really, we need to be serious."

Will and Emma were siting on the couch in the living room. Will was laying down with his head on Emma's lap. Emma was playing with his curls.

"alright...how bout girls first." Will suggested.

"okay...what are you ideas?" Emma wanted to hear Will's ideas first.

"Um...I have April, June, May, July, Autumn, Winter, and Summer. How bout you?"

"Really Will?" Emma asked laughing.

"What? Those are quality names." Will said letting out a little chuckle as well.

"They are also all either months or season. What's next? Spring, August,and January?"

"No. Just say yours..." Will wanted to hear Emma's ideas just as bad as Emma wanted to hear his.

"Okay. Um, Madison, Jamie, Ann, Lea, Emily, Jane, Jenna, Amber, and Heather."

"I really like Madison or Emily." Will stated his opinion with courage.

"I like Madison or Ann."

"You just gave us a name!" Will exclaimed springing up as he said it.

" What are you talking about?" Emma was sort of confused with Will's shot of enthusiasm.

"Madison Ann Schuester!"Will shouted once more.

"Okay. Yeah, I like it. One down three to go." Emma and Will sighed simultaneously.

"Another girl, another girl." Will thought out loud.

"How bout June May Schuester?" Emma gave Will a look.

"Will, our child will get teased. That's two months and a strange last name, that I, personally love and can't wait to get."

"okay. How bout May Emily Schuester?"

"Will that's perfect! Emily May Schuester!"

"Okay! That's adorable. Can I have some hot chocolate? I'm getting tired of naming our unborn children."

"Will you sound like a five-year-old. You don't need to ask me for permission to make hot coca."

"Is that a yes, Mommy?"

"Yes and I'm not your mommy, or else what we did last night would be awfully awkward."

"Good point. Do you want some?" Will agreed that he would never do that with his Mom.

"Sure."

Will went into the kitchen to make the Hot chocolate when Emma sat in the living room making a list of possible boy names.

"Here we go" Will said as he came out of the kitchen a couple of minutes later with two mugs of hot coca topped with whipped cream (Will had gotten Emma to start eating dairy again).

"Wonderful!" Emma said as she smiled.

"Did you think of any boy names while I was gone?" Will asked as Emma stole a bit of his whipped cream with her finger.

"Yes..." Emma said and giggled at Will's face.

"What did you do that for?!" Will shouted at Emma obviously talking about the whipped cream that was still on Emma's finger.

"I don't know. Here have it back." Emma said as she wiped the glob of cream onto her lips.

"Okay" Will said with that sexy smile that Emma loved so much.

Will leaned over and captured Emma's lips with his. Emma got shivers up and down he spine as he licked the whipped cream off her lips.

"Mm...Thanks, that was good." Will said and he still had that sexy smile on his face.

"What, me or the whipped cream?" Will ignored Emma's comment and said:

"What Boy names did you get?"

"Jake, Matthew, Brandon, Bill, Marcus, William, Logann, Timothy, Liam, or Ryan."

"I like Ryan and Logann the best." Will stated.

"I like Liam and William the best.

"Well how about Logan William an-" Emma cut Will off

"and Liam Ryan. That's adorable!"

Will looked at his pad of paper and wrote the boy names down next to the girls.

"So we have Madison Ann Schester, Logann William Schester, Liam Ryan Schuester, and Emily May Schuester." Will said proud that he remembered the girl names.

Emma smiled "Hey, Babe?" Emma asked Will.

"Yeah, Em?"

"You want a little more whipped cream? But not out here...In the Bedroom."

"Meet you there. Let me just grab the can."

Emma was happy at how fast Will jumped up and ran into the kitchen like a five-year-old running to the den on Christmas to see what Santa had left him under the Christmas tree. They had a very,_very_ good night.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it...**

**I should update soon...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Please Review...**

**Hey that kinda rhymed...**


	6. Problems!

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've had some problems with my life. My Grandpa has cancer, my best and almost only friend is leaving me in January, my guy friend has an annoying crush on me, one of my friends turns into a bitch sometimes, and my so called "Friend" HATES me. Middle school sucks. Anyway hope you like it…Review please :)**

* * *

Will heard a thud and then a cry of pain from the living room. As his fiancé was 7 months pregnant that was worrying.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Will asked from the kitchen.

"WILL! Come here please!" Emma called back, still in pain.

"Coming!" Will said walking rather fast into the lounge were Emma had been laying on the couch watching 27 Dresses.

Will laughed as he saw his fiancé laying on the floor, not being able to get up due to her large stomach containing his, Their 4 babies.

"Stop laughing and help me up." Emma commanded.

"Okay, but how?"

"I don't know! Just do it!" Emma was extremely uncomfortable lying on the floor.

"Okay, okay! I'm on it, Em." Will said as he found a way to get her back on the

couch.

When she was safe on the couch Will went to go back in the kitchen to finish the dishes, when Emma stopped him by saying:

"Will! Stay in here. I want you to watch the movie with me and massage my feet."

"Okay, whatever you say, Em" Will agreed knowing that he didn't have a choice at the feet part.

He sat down and put Emma's feet on his lap and started to massage.

"I can't wait to get these bitches out of here." Emma said obviously talking about the babies.

Will was surprised that Emma swore.

"I can't wait to see them."

"No you just want to have sex without them in between us, I know you Will."

"Well, that too but…" Will admitted.

"See, told you." Emma bragged.

"I know." Will said

* * *

**Thanks and sorry for the shortness. **

**Please review. **

**All ideas are welcomed with love!**

**Thanks again! :)**


	7. Sorry bro!

**I really need help. I can't remember the title of this amazing story. It's killing me and I can't write until I find it. I am really frustrated and if you can help, that would be amazing. Here is all I can remember:**

**Emma takes Will on like vacation or something and They go to see Emma's parents...when they are there Emma's parents say that the kids (including Emma) will take their old rooms and Will would take the couch...In the middle of the night Emma comes downstairs to see Will...On her way down her brother tells her that the fourth step from the bottom creeks...she goes down skipping that step...They fell asleep together and Will was awoken by Emma's brother...He told Will that he needed to get Emma back in her own bed...so he picks her up sleeping style and when he gets to the stair case Emma's brother whisper yells to him "the fourth step from the bottem creeks" Will skips that step and goes into Emma's old room...he lays her on her bed and kissed her head or something...when he comes out to go back downstairs like nothing happened...Emma's Father is standing in the hallway angry looking...Emma's brother standing in his own bedrooms doorway...Will tells Emma's father that it is not what it looks like...and them switches to it is absolutely what it looks like. And then practically begs Him not to be mad at Emma and that it was all his own fault...then Emma's father says something like "I really like you Will" Or like "you be good to my daughter" Do you have any idea what this story is?**

**Please help and sorry for all the false chapters.**


	8. DELIVERY!

**Sorry guys... I haven't updated in a while...With th holidays I've been really busy...Hope you guys ike it and thatnks for all of the reviews so far... ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Will! I'm Tired!" Emma called to Will from the bedroom. Will was in the kitchen cleaning up a bit, when Emma went to bed.

"I thought you went to bed." Will called back

"I did, but i can't fall asleep with out you."

"I'm almost done." Will smiled at the fact that Emma couldn't sleep without him.

"HURRY UP!"

"I'm HURRYING!" Will mocked.

"Okay. Well you aren't in here so hurry faster."

"Why? Calm down I coming." Will said as he walked into the bedroom.

"OH GOD WILL!" Emma screamed as she felt a sharp pain and then her water broke. **(****sorry, I'm 11 and don't know what going into labor feels like.)**

"What Em?"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"OH! Okay. Just stay calm." Will grabbed Emma's suitcase and started to put their clothes in it.

* * *

"It's okay. Can you push for me? One, Two, Three."

Emma was giving birth, it was almost midnight, and all Will could do was hold Emma's hand and say comforting things.

Will was very excited, as was Emma.

"This one's a boy." The nurse said.

**Logann William Schuester**

**6 lbs 3 oz**

**12/13/12 **

**11:55 pm**

Four minutes later Emma gave birth to the next child.

**Liam Ryan Schuester**

**6 lbs 1.5 oz**

**12/13/12**

**11:59 pm**

"Em, the boys have a birthday and the girls will. On separate days." Will said softly to Emma

Emma just nodded and braced herself for the next birth.

Next baby.

**Madison**** Ann Schuester**

**6 lbs 5 oz**

**12/14/12**

**12:02 am**

Emma just wanted to be done. Will's hand was red from Emma squeezing it so hard. Will didn't mind though.

The next baby came not so quickly.

**Emily May Schuester**

**5 lbs 8 oz**

**12/14/12**

**12:07 am**

Emily wasn't breathing properly.

Will and Emma kissed and watched with worry as Emily was carried off to a different room, before Emma or Will even got to hold her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Review...the more reviews the faster I write...**

**GOOD NEWS! My Grandpa's cancer has shrunk 90% already :)**

**Keep him in your prayers or whatever your religion does (NO RUDENESS INTENDED)**

**Love you guys :)**


	9. Emily!

**Merry (Late) Gleekmas! I hope you like this story. I forgot to thank MrsWemmaMorrison for her idea for one of the quads to be sick or have something wrong. So that was her idea...anyways...enjoy :)**

* * *

Emily was wheeled away not minutes after she was born.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH MY BABY!?" Emma screamed at the nurse after Will's failed attempt to calm her down.

"She is having a little trouble breathing at the moment. The doctors will try to help her, but she might not make it." The nurse said calmly.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Emma was getting extremely worried. Her screaming startled her other three babies and causing them to cry.

"Calm down, Em. Everything is going to be okay." Will was trying his best to calm Emma and all three babies down.

"How can you say that? You know that your little girl could die any second right now." Emma was surprised a how calm Will was.

"Just take a deep breath, Em." Will said in the most comforting tone he could babies stopped crying, and began to softly whimper until they stopped completely.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" Will asked the nurse.

"Yeah." The nurse replied nicely.

"Where are you going, Will? Please don't leave me alone." Emma pleaded.

"I'll just be a minute. You can see me through the door window. I'm not going anywhere, Em" Will assured.

"Okay." Emma said softly as Will walked out of the room.

"Could we get a wheelchair and go see Emily? Emma really needs to see her in case she does die."

"I don't know if that could happen." The nurse said.

"Please." Will said calmly and stern. He wasn't asking, he was telling.

"We might be able to make something work." The nurse said, as she walked off to see if this could happen. Will walked back into the room and picked up Logann.

She returned a few minutes later and called Will back into the hallway where a wheelchair sat.

Will gave Logann to Emma and went in the hall.

"Go get Emma." The nurse said almost immediately.

"Okay."..."Emma, let's go see Emily." Will said walking into the room pushing the wheelchair

"We can go see her?" Emma asked as Will helped her up.

"Yup."

"What about Liam, Logann and Maddi?"

"I'll watch them." The nurse informed Emma.

"Okay, come on Em." Will pushed Emma out of the room down the hall to the I.C.U where Emily was at the moment.

"Here we are." Will said as they went up to the window and looked at Emily through it. "She looks like you, Em."

"She has your eyes though." Emma added.

"She's beautiful." They said in union.

They both laughed nervous for their daughter.

**'BEEEEEEEEEEP!'**

Emma saw the doctors move frantically around the room. She got up and fell in pain towards Will. Will caught her and pulled her close. His arm around her waist to keep her from falling again.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"The doctors, th...they're moving faster now."

Will looked back in the room and saw the heart rate meter move funny (even though he wasn't a doctor he knew it wasn't right).

'Beep, **beep**, beep, **beep**' The heart rate meter sounded normal again.

All of the sudden the doctors stopped moving. They looked at each other confused and took the wires off Emily.

"What happened? Is Emily dead? Oh god Will, she's dead." Emma said scrambling back to the wheelchair.

"No. She's fine." Will said as he saw one of the doctors look at him and mouth the words 'she is breathing again, on her own'

"What are you talking about Will? You don't know anything about Emily right no-" Emma was cut off by the doctors rolling Emily out of the I.C.U room.

"She's fine now." One of the doctors informed a very confused Will and Emma.

"What happened?" Emma and Will asked.

"We aren't sure. We want you to stay another few nights so we can track her breathing and make sure she is okay."

"That's perfect" Emma said as Will pushed her to their original room.

Emma got back on the bed and Will handed her Emily. Emma kissed her head.

"I love you." Emma said to Will.

"I love you too" Will said back.

* * *

**How was it?**  
**I hoped you liked it.**  
**Reviews are always welcome.**  
**They help a lot.**  
**I'll give you guys updates on my Grandpa with every story.**  
**I got to see him on Christmas ans I was happy because at Thanksgiving when I saw him I had a bad cold and couldn't give him a hug. I was healthy for Christmas though. I gave him a hug then.**  
**The next chapter will be them going home.**  
**You guys are all awesome!**  
**Love you guys :)**


	10. Home!

**Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm like really slap-happy right now. So, this will probably be a funny one...enjoy!  
BTW:I might add little notes that may or may not have anything to do with the story...they will be the bold writing.**

* * *

Will loved watching Emma sleep **(wow that makes him sound like a creeper)-Told You-  
**She was so peaceful and sexy. He loved it.

Today they could go home. Emma was tired of sleeping **(like she slept with 4 babies) ** on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Will had been having trouble sleeping.

Will was in deep thought when Emma opened her eyes. Emma smiled at the sight of Will in such deep of thought. She loved him so much.

"We get to go home today." Emma said with a smile. **(God, I have the hiccups)  
**

Will snapped out of his daydream "Yup, you excited?"

"Very much so, what about you?"

"Very. I can't wait to get some sleep." Will added.

"You won't be getting much sleep with these four" Emma said motioning towards the babies.

"Oh , when do you think we can leave?"**(They're gone!)**

"The doctor told me yesterday that she just needs to take a few tests on Emily and then when she gets the results, as long as they are fine we can go." Emma informed Will.

"Fair enough" Will agreed

"Come here." Emma said as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"Okay." Will stood up and walked over to the bed.

Emma grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Will depend the kiss by laying them down on the bed. Emma pulled away from the kiss suddenly remembering that they were in the hospital and someone could walk in on them at any moment. **(Thank you MrsWemmaMorrison for helping me decide who would start, deepen, and pull away from the kiss)**

What they didn't know was that someone did. Dr. Mays walked in and didn't want to ruin the moment **(save that for Sue or Rachel)**, so she left. She stayed just outside of the door and looked through the window and smiled at the sight.

Emma had grown close to throughout her pregnancy. They laughed and talked about girly things together. It was a lot different to talk to another girl then talking to Will about that stuff, in Emma's opinion. She loved it.

Both Will and Emma sat up from their laying position. Will went back over to the chair in the corner and sat down.

"You guys are cute." Dr. Mays stated as she walked in.

"Did you see any of that?" Emma asked.

"All of it." She replied with a smile.

"Oh" Emma blushed. left the room to go get the items necessary to take Emily's tests.

Will stood up and walked over to the babies. He smiled down on their sleeping little bodies **(why am I so set on Will being a creeper?)**

"Are they sleeping, Will?" Emma asked just as Emily opened her eyes and yawned.**(Way to go Emma you woke her up)**

"Em just woke up." Will said picking Emily up.

Emma smiled at the nickname. It was the same as hers. Em.**(That's gonna get confusing)**

"Let me see her before she has to take the blood tests and stuff." Emma said motioning towards Emily.

Will handed Emma Emily.

Emma rocked her back and forth. She yawned again.

"Is Emily awake?" Dr. Mays asked as she walked in followed by one of the nurses.

"Yup." Will said as Emma handed him Emily.

"Are we ready to take the tests then?" The nurse said.

"Yup." Will said laying Emily down on the cot.**(cots are comfy)**

When the nurse took a blood sample from Emily's foot Emily cried loudly. **(I would too if a needle got stabbed in my foot) **Emma squeezed Will's hand. She couldn't bear to see her daughter like this.

Once the Doctor and nurse were done Will picked up Emily and tried to calm her down.

"Let me see her." Emma said. Will handed her Emily and walked over to the babies again.

"Everyone else is up now." Will stated. Emma nodded.

Madison started to whimper and Will picked her up. Logann and Liam seemed to entertain each other. **(Like that youtube video) **

Will set Madison back down after he calmed her down. He reached for Emily and said:

"Emma, you need to sleep. You won't get much when we go home. I'll watch the babies. Just sleep, please."

Emma handed Will Emily and got comfortable **(or as comfortable as she could in the hospital bed.) **

"You need your sleep too." Emma said as Will laid Emily down in the cot.

"You need it more. You just gave birth a few days ago and have barely slept since."

"Fine." Emma said. She was too tired to fight it.**(I've been there)**

* * *

Emma had been sleeping for about an hour and a half. Will would pick up a whimpering baby, calm him or her down, and lay him or her back down on the cot.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Will who was rocking Liam back and forth while dancing around the room.

Will turned around and saw Emma's eyes close quickly. Emma knew he saw that she was awake but didn't want him to.

"I know you're awake." Will said to Emma as he set Liam down.

"No I'm not." Emma replied giggling.

"Oh, I think you are." Will said. He kissed her on the lips and she melted into the kiss.

"Okay. I am." Emma said pulling away. "Don't get used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Always winning."

"What are you talking about?" **(He got her to admit to being awake and to go to sleep)**

Emma ignored the question.

"Good News." Dr. Mays said as she entered the room. "You guys can all go home."

"Hooray."Emma said.

"Alright. I'll go get the car seats from the car. I'll be right back."

"okay." Emma said.

Will was back with the car seats in no time.

Emma stood up and picked up Madison and put her in the purple and black car seat. She did the same with Emily only she put her in the pink and brown one.

Will had already put Logann in his Green and Yellow car seat and Liam in his Blue and Brown.

Emma grabbed her purse and picked up the girls in their car seats when Will picked up the boys and suitcase.

Once they were in the car **(well, bus with that many seats) **Will started it and pulled out of the parking lot. They were finally going home.

* * *

**Hey guys :)  
Sorry it took me so long to update.  
My Grandpa is doing pretty well for those who are worrying.  
Thanks for all of the reviews.  
MrsWemmaMorrison and iluvwillschuester have been a really big help.  
Please review  
It means a lot  
Thanks guys ^-^**


	11. Taking Turns!

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! My Grandpa had his last chemo session yesterday! A lot of people liked my little notes. So I will continue them with this chapter. I should really explain what the quads look like. so here:**

**Logann William Schuester:  
Hair: Brown (Curly)  
Eye: Green  
Special Features: Chin dimple**

**Liam Ryan Schuester:**  
**Hair: Red(curly)**  
**Eye: Brown**  
**Special feature: Freckles (I know babies don't have freckles...he does)**

**Madison Ann Schuester:  
Hair: Brown (Super Curly)  
Eye: Blue  
Special feature:birth mark on shoulder  
**

**Emily May Schuester:  
Hair: Orange (Wavy)  
Eye:Honey  
Special feature: Small (Just like Emma ^O^ )**

**As you can tell Emily is just like Emma and Logan looks like Will. Liam is a ginger and so is Emily.**

**BTW: The time the babies became something was the day Will found the pamphlet "When It's Finally Time To Have Intercourse " and in this story he doesn't go to D.C. because Emma is pregnant and he didn't want to have any chances of him missing the birth.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Will and Emma had been home for a few days now. Four babies were really hard to take care of. With the midnight feedings and crying for no clear reason. Also the fact that The number of babies was lager than Will and Emma. Emma was worried because Will was going back to work in about month. Emma was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle all the kids. Will was just as worried to leave. He felt bad leaving Emma alone. He was trying to get Figgins to give him a little more time off. With Regionals coming soon he needed to go back to get the kids ready. He just didn't want to.

* * *

"Is it your turn?" Emma asked Will after hearing one of the babies start crying for the umpteenth time. **(Umpteen is my favorite number)**

"No, but I'll take this one." Will said. He got up and Emma pulled him back down. **(Whoa, Will don't you be messing up the schedule)**

"No, don't. We agreed to take turns." Emma and Will had agreed to take turns on their first night home.

"Em, please. Let me." **(aw, Emma let him do you a favor)**

"No. We'll both." Emma thought this was a great compromise.

"Fine." Will said. **(I can see Will going all Bitch mode there)**

Will and Emma walked hand in hand to the nursery.

Emma picked up Emily and tried to calm her down. Will stood behind her and held her and Emily. **(oh you know what I mean.) **They rocked back and forth for a few minutes.

"You are such a great mother, Em." Will complimented, breaking the silence. **(wow, no personal voice there)**

"You are a great Father." Emma added.**(Nice Emma. No 'Thank you'?)**

"I think that Emily is asleep now." Will said. Emily was sucking on her hand and was fast asleep. **(I sucked my thumb till I was 8...not the best thing I could have done)**

"I think you're right." Emma said.

Emma placed Emily down in her crib.

"Logann really looks like you." Emma said admiring her babies.

Will nodded and said "Emily looks just like you too. My beautiful girls." Emma blushed.

"Your so cute when you blush." Will said laughing a little. Emma's cheeks turned even a deeper shade of pink.

"And Logann just woke up." Emma said as the baby boy began to cry. Emma began to walk over to Logann's crib but Will pulled her back and picked Logann up.

"shh." Will hushed softly. Rocking Logann back and forth. **(God It's 2 in the morning and I'm still writing) **

Logann soon fell asleep and Emma was asleep in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the nursery. Will carefully laid Logann down in his crib. He walked over to Emma and nudged her. She didn't budge. Will kissed her on the lips. Emma jolted up.

"That's a nice thing to wake up to." Emma said with a grin on her face. **(I wish that's how I woke up some days...just not kissed by Will...'cuz I'm 11 and that'd just be** weird...)

"All the babies are sleeping" Will informed Emma.

"Okay. Let's go back to bed."

Will and Emma went back to bed and weren't woken up by a baby crying for the rest of the night.

* * *

**^ That's cool looking ^**

**Hey Bros...**  
**I am so freaking tired and am posting this at 2:15 am...**  
**anyways Review please...**  
**it's the little 'post review' button...**  
**alright...**  
**well...**  
**this is getting long so...**  
**i hope you liked it :)**  
** bye!**


	12. A New Rachel!

**Hey guys. I am so tired. I had to go back to school on Monday. This week has been hectic...I am SOOO Excited for glee though...also my Math (and favorite) teacher adopted a baby boy who was born on Christmas eve...so she won't be back till April 15th...I HATE subs..anyways...Enjoy :)**

* * *

Will was going back to work in a week or so and Emma was very worried. She really didn't want him to leave. **(I wouldn't either...Will's awesome)**

Will didn't want to go back to work. He would miss Emma and the babies. He felt selfish leaving Emma alone. Holly Holiday was taking good care of the glee club. Will just didn't think they could win Regionals with a substitute. **(Holly Holiday is awesome^-^)**

"When do you have to go back to work?" Emma asked Will. They were sitting on the couch, watching 'The Smurfs' while the kids were taking a nap. **(Hee-Hee)**

Will sighed.

"Um...what day is it?" Will asked.

Emma laughed and replied "January 30th"

"In just under a week." Will said glumly.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go." Will sighed again. "I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Aw, Baby. You have been a great father so far. A sexy one at that. But you are not abandoning me. You are actually helping, because we're running low on diapers." **(Get it? They need money...Will is going back to work...getting money :D)**

Will smiled. "I'm glad you think that. I just wish I could."

"You can." Emma leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I'm here to help you." Emma said as she pulled away from their kiss.

The** (adorable)** couple heard a faint cry from the nursery **(damn babies)**

"Let me get it." Emma offered as she paused the movie.

"No. I'll be leaving soon and you will have plenty of times to 'get it' when I'm at work. I'll be getting this one." Will said and he walked away without giving Emma a chance to argue. **(This shampoo smells really good)**

Will returned moments later with Liam and Madison.

"Liam was crying and when I changed him he was still crying and woke up Maddi." Will informed Emma.** (How nice of him)**

"Okay." Emma said sweetly. "Maddi needs to be fed. Can you please go get her a bottle?" **(Will go get the damn bottle!)**

"Yeah. Of course, Sexy." Will winked and handed Liam to Emma.

"Will." Emma quickly snapped at him. "No in front of the babies. We don't want them to know that word."

"Why not?"** (God Will...really?)**

"Will. Just go get the da- darn bottle."

"Look who almost slipped up." Will teased.

"Hey. It was an accident." Emma replied. "And I corrected myself before it was too late." **(Way to go Em!)**

Will came back from the kitchen with a full and very sleepy Madison Ann.

Emma had already put Liam back into his crib, as he had fallen asleep. **(Tangled is like the best movie ever)**

Will walked carefully into the nursery and place Madison gently down in her crib. When he returned Emma grabbed him, jumped up, and wrapped her legs around him. **(After this it gets dirtier)**She kissed him and Will smiled into the kiss.

Emma pulled away, just enough to see Will's face.

"So, Sexy is my new name?" Emma asked.

"Well. The way you are acting right now is pretty sexy." Will kissed her again and gripped her ass, pulling he closer **(they were pretty close to begin with, bro)** all at the same time.

"God, I love you." Emma said, kissing Will more.

"I...love...you..." Will said between **(sexy)** kisses.

Will turned around and pushed Emma up against the wall, she still had her legs wrapped around his waist. He grind his hips up against hers. She gasped when he rubbed against her. She loved him. **(Um..sorry bro)**

Emily began to cry from her crib in the nursery.

"Way to ruin the moment Emily." Emma said.

"Looks like we have a new 'Rachel'" Will smirked.

* * *

**Awesome right?  
Rachel like always ruins the moment (if Sue doesn't beat her)**  
**My notes might get pretty random.**  
**Sorry if you hate them...just pm me about it.**  
**DID YOU HEAR CHRIS COLFER"S SPEECH AT THE PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS?!**  
**He thanked Fan Fiction :D**  
**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Lunch!

**YUP! I'm back:)**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of glee shit, but not glee itself...**

* * *

Will was going back to work tomorrow. Emma was now very worried because Madison hadn't been feeling well lately. **(Oh No!)**

* * *

"Shh, Baby. Please stop crying, Hun." Emma soothed pacing with the baby in her arms, rocking her softly. She hadn't even gotten ready for bed yet.

"Let me try, Em." Will offered walking into the lounge wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing blue pajama pants.

"No. You need your sleep. You're going back to work tomorrow and need to sleep. Go back to bed, I've got her."

"Em-" Emma cut him off with a kiss.

"No. Go back to bed."

"Yes, mom." Will teased.

"Don't call me that." Emma snapped at him. Will walked back to their bedroom.

Emma walked over to the changing table and changed Madison's diaper and took he temperature.**(Hee-Hee I'm so tired)  
**_100.2_

"Oh, Baby." Emma held Madison tightly. Madison whimpered and Emma kissed her forehead.

Will was trying his hardest to fall asleep. Finally he succeeded.

* * *

Emma had slept in the nursery that night. Waking up at the slightest whimper or sniffle. She really didn't want to wake Will up. What she didn't know was that Will woke up every time she did and watched her and whatever baby she was soothing from the hallway. Will would duck out of her sight every time she looked out the door.

Will was exhausted. He just had to power through it. He opened his eyes and reached over for Emma, just before he realized that she was probably still in the nursery.**(God, why is this chapter so hard to write?)**

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way towards the nursery. When he walked in he saw Emma sprawled out on the floor, an empty bottle in her hand. She was wearing one on Will's t-shirts and it came down almost to her knees, so she didn't bother with pants.**(She must be freezing)** He smiled and left to get breakfast ready.

Emma woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. She stood up and sat down in the rocking chair just as fast due to the fact that she stood up _way_ to fast and her head was spinning.

Emma stood up slowly**(Is it weird that I typed 'slowly' very slowly?)** and checked to see if any of the babies were awake. Liam was awake. She picked him up and went to the kitchen where Will was happily flipping pancakes and singing quietly.

Emma laughed and set Liam down in his blue and brown high chair. Will smiled and returned to making breakfast.

"You have to go back to work today." Emma stated blankly.

"Yep." Will sighed. "I'll come home for lunch though."

"Okay." Emma smiled.

* * *

Will had been gone for a few hours and the babies were behaving...well, sort of. Madison was still running a fever. Liam wouldn't sleep. Emma could tell that Logann missed Will. Emily was just being her usual self, quiet and happy. So, one-forth of the babies were behaving wonderfully.

Logann was in his bouncer, the girls were sleeping in their cribs, and Emma was pacing with a wide-awake baby Liam in her arms.

She heard a key in the lock and Will walked into the Lounge room, where Emma was pacing.

"Hey, Em." Will kissed her on the cheek. "Where is everybody?"

"Um..." Will raised his eyebrow. "No,no. I'm just kidding. The girls are sleeping and Logann is over there." Emma nodded towards Logann.

"Okay."

"Logann missed you I think." Emma informed Will.

He nodded and picked up Logann."I missed him too. I missed all of you." Will kissed Emma on the lips.

**(Brittany/Brittany is hilarious)  
**

"How were they?" Will asked.

"Well, Madison hasn't broke her fever. Liam wouldn't sleep. Logann has been actin weird, because you weren't here, I think. Emily's been her usual self." Emma explained. "Do you want me to make you anything for lunch? When do you have to go back to work?"

"Um,I have to be back by 1:00. Whatever you want, I'll have." Will replied with a smile.

"Okay. How about just sandwiches and fruit?" Emma suggested.

"Perfect." Will laid the sleeping Logann down in his swing and took Liam from Emma's arms. "I'll try to get this one to sleep."

"Good luck." Emma laughed and went to make lunch.

As long as Will came home for lunch, maybe this won't be as hard as she thought.**(crappy ending)**

* * *

**This thing was so freaking hard to write. **  
**There are like 3 days 'till glee!**  
**Wemma Wedding on V's Day!**  
**Just a question...**  
**Um, since you guys know I'm eleven...**  
**How old are you guys...**  
**don't feel pressured to answer...**  
**Just wondering...**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Okay, awesome!

**I have energy to burn, I don't have anything to do though...dammit...**

**DISCLAIMER: I have a turtle if that counts for anything...his name is Dobby ^-^**

* * *

All of the babies were asleep. Emma was laying on the couch watching 'How I Met Your Mother'. Will was still at work, he had a late glee club meeting, staff meeting, and a ton of stuff to do in his office.

He was just about to leave when Rachel **(GO AWAY RACHEL! NO ONE LIKES YOU!) **stopped him in the hallway to ask about some solo or something. Will was actually very surprised Rachel was even there at 7:35 , he was surprised _he_ was there at that time.

He finished the conversation and began his journey to the car. He got home pretty fast. After he unlocked the door, he went into the living and saw Emma laying on the couch. She was lost i the t.v. show. Will didn't recognize the episode, but knew straight away that it was 'How I Met Your Mother.'

"Hey, Em. I just got back from work. What episode is this?" Will brought Emma out of her trance. She paused the t.v.

"Okay, awesome." Emma turned the t.v. back on. **(Ha ha)**

Will was confused. Emma normally didn't talk like that.

"So, what episode is this?" Will tried again.

"I just told you. Okay, awesome."

"That's the name of the episode?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Will lifted Emma's legs, sat down in their place, and placed them on his lap. **(this chapter sucks so far)**

"That girl looks really familiar, Em." Will pointed out.

"Which one? The one Barney's grinding with?" **(No, that's his cousin)**_  
_

"No. The coat check girl. She looks like you."**(See what I did there? If not, watch the episode)**

"I don't see it." **:)**

"Are you sure?" Will asked again. He _knew_ he recognized this girl. He just didn't know from where.

"Oh, wait, yeah. She's the girl who played Grace in the smurfs. We watched it the other day, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Will tried to pick up what was going on, but just picked up a book instead.

"How was your day?" Emma asked once the episode was over.

"It was good. How were the kids?"

"They were okay. Liam was a little stubborn all day, and Logann really misses you when you are at work. But other then that, they were good."

"Anything new?" **("did they walk?""They're like 5 months old")**

"Well, Emily was all smiley today. But that's not really new. Madison tried to roll over a couple times."

"That is new."

"Yep."

"Have you eaten?" Will asked, as he was getting hungry.

"No. Want to just order a pizza or something?" Emma suggested.

"Delivered?"**(Who wants to go out in mid-may?)**

"Sure" Emma smiled.

"I'll order it." **(Have fun, Will)**

"What episode next?" Emma asked as Will walked towards the hall to get his phone.

"Any one you want, babe."

"Okay..." Emma scrolled through the episodes and stopped on one that made her laugh.

"How about 'Slutty Pumpkin'?" Emma suggested. **(That episode is funny)**

"Boy, does that bring back memories..."Will called from the hallway.

* * *

**No plot...  
Crappy ending...  
Am I proud?  
No...  
Will it have to work?  
yes...  
Sorry...Life is crazy right now...  
REVIEW!**


	15. I'm really sorry, please read though

**I'm really sorry for all of the false chapters...But, I have, like, no idea what to write about next...Please PM me with ideas (the reviewing system is jacked up for this story, so just go to by profile) I feel really bad about this, so prompt away and I will get writing as fast as I can...Thanks, and sorry...**


	16. WalkingSecrets?

**So, my friend and I were video chatting and she was like "What's the break-up song on glee?" I was like "God, you cannot be called a gleek! Which one?" She was like" the one that Finchel and the other guys break up with." I just started to get teary-eyed. Then I was like "Don't speak" and she played it…and now I am crying….**

"Will! Will, you have to come home! NOW!" Emma practically screamed into the phone.

When you have four nine-month-olds at home alone with your wife, this is not a great phone call to get from said wife. **(No it ain't)**

"Wait, Em…Wha-" She hung up. **(That Bitch!)(Kidding :P)**

It was lunch so Will went to see if Figgins was in his office.

* * *

"William. Your glee club was fantastic at yesterday's assembly." He smiled that creepy smile"What can I do for you?"

"Um, I just got a call from Emma. She sounded really worried. She told me to come home as soon as I could. Can you get me a sub for the rest of the day?"

"Mr. Figgins?" Holly Holiday walked in. "Algebra one's teacher Mrs. Goldsmith just got back, Do I need to do anything else?"

"Holly? Could you sub for my history class this afternoon? And glee club after school as well?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly said with a smile.

"Great, well I have to go. Thanks Holly." Will began to leave the office.

"Good luck William." Figgins called. **(God that was awful) **

Will walked as fast as he could dodging Rachel's gaze, just barely being missed by her. He really didn't need a lecture on 'How She Should Have Gotten the Solo…'He made his journey to the car without further difficulty.

Will arrived home shortly after to a frazzled looking Emma.

"Em, what's wrong?" Will asked, his voice full of worry.

"Look!" Emma pointed to Liam who was walking…wait, no, toddling towards Will and herself. **(AHH! It's dark in my room)**

Will gasped. And once Liam got to Will, he picked him up.

"Is that all you wanted to show me?" Will asked suddenly remembering the events a mere hour before. **(what the hell are my dogs barking at? They're scaring my turtle.)**

"Yes." Emma said. A blush rising to her face. "You can go back, if you want to." Emma suggested.

"Holly's too excited to teach glee club. And I couldn't miss another one of my kid's first steps." Will bounced Liam gently. "Speaking off them…where are they?" Will asked his eyes searching the room.

"Oh, Maddy and Em are sleeping and Logann is playing in his pack-in-play."

"Okay. Have either of them begun to walk yet?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maddy's been using the furniture, and Em's still getting used to attempting to stand, even while holding on to something…" Emma trailed off.**(I should probably sleep….I'll finish it in the morning…) (goodmorning:P)**

"What about Logann?" Will smiled as Liam began to make gurgled and babbling noises.

"He's…" Emma was at loss of words.

"He's…" Will prompt.

"He just started to walk really well yesterday." Emma winced at Will's expression.

"And you didn't bother to tell me this?" Will looked at Emma with dumbstruck eyes.

"No. God, no." Emma began "I…I just wanted to wait until he could walk really well and he'd meet you at the door when you got home from work, Or he could walk into our room to wake you up in the morning….?" Emma was scared that it wasn't enough for Will.

"Oh, I'm sorry I overreacted." Will put Liam down on a blanket with some toys. He walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"We never got married…"

**Ha ha ha ha….oh I'm so mean to you guys…..  
This might me the last chapter if no one pm's me or something (Review system is jacked up and is making me feel like no one is reading this story….)  
So…yeah.  
RIB is killing me….  
Klaine is one of my biggist worries…..  
Thanks MrsWemmaMorrison, for killing my hopes and finding ways for all the spoilers to skip Klaine getting back together :'(  
Wemma needs to get married already…  
enough of this A/N….  
DON'T REVIEW! PM MEEEEE!**


	17. Wedding Part 1 :)

**Super Bowl as I'm writing ( part of) this…..I don't understand it….I is ** **just here for the commercials I had that as 'I'm Just here for the ** **commercials' but word's dictionary made me change it…. That's why I ** **don't trust it…..It tells me 'Schuester', 'My last name' 'Em' and ' ** **Wemma, Finchel, Brochel, Klaine,' aren't words…It lies…. Enjoy!** **Okay so couple pairings are.** **Kurt & Blaine** **Will & Emma** **Santana & Brittany** **Jake & Marley** **Tina & Mike** **Puck & Lauren** **Sam & Mercedes** **Quinn & Joe** **Brody & Rachel** **Artie & Betty** **Sugar & Rory** **Just like it should be.**

**Disclaimer: Still No :(**

* * *

"I really wish we weren't doing this." **(Umm…What?)**

Emma and Will were sitting side-by-side on their bed. Emma was snuggled into Will. The kids were at Will's parents' house for the night. Their wedding was the following day, both were nervous. But ready.

"You….you don't want to get married?" Will was scared and more importantly, shocked. They had four kids, and she didn't want to get married?

"What?" Emma looked up at him from where she was nestled into his chest. "No. God no. I love you and I can't wait to get married tomorrow.

"Good. You scared me there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baby." Emma leaned up and kissed him. She lingered there for a moment. Before pulling away and saying "It's just. I want to look into your eyes in the morning and, kiss you, and…" She trailed off at loss for words.

"But, it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding." Will smiled at how Emma reacted. She stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms.

"But, I want to see my wonderful fiancé on the morning of our wedding."

"I'm sorry. How about I stay a little longer. I can wait to go to the hotel." Will kissed Emma's pout off her face. **(Is it weird that I ** **normally go to bed in the middle of fics? Goodnight ®€™© ~whoa….)**

"Please do." Emma cuddled further into Will.

Before she knew it, Emma was asleep. Will carefully lifted her off of him and got out of bed without waking his sleeping fiancée. He grabbed the bag he'd packed and his suit for the wedding, and left a note on in his place on the bed. Whispering "See you at the alter" as he walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

Emma woke up early in the morning.

She went to feel for Will and sighed when he wasn't there. She felt the note and picked it up. Putting on Will's glasses that he'd left on the side-table to read it. Squinting because it was so early.

_~Emma, my beautiful and kind fiancée,_ _ I Love you, oh so very much. But we both know why I have to be so _ _god damn far away from you. I miss you already. Rachel and the other _ _glee girls will be there near 8:00 am to take you out to breakfast and _ _discuss your hair and stuff. Then you will get ready. I will be getting _ _ready with Finn, Puck, and everyone else. "See you at the altar."_ _~Love your fiancé_

"He is so perfect." Emma said to the empty room.

She glanced at her phone and saw a text from Will

"Em, in exactly 1 minute, we will have to wait until the ceremony to have any contact. Don't text back. I'll see you soon :)"

Then she noticed the time 7:30. She needed to shower. Emma went through her morning routine. She had just finished pulling on her jeans when the doorbell rang.

It was Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Quinn, Kurt, Lauren, Santana, Sugar, and her niece Betty were all huddled on the other side of the door.

"Hi, girls." Emma smiled "And Kurt… and... Unique…?" She got pulled into an awkward group hug.

"Hey Miss P." Mercedes said when everyone pulled apart.

"Not for long" Rachel added. "In mere hours she will be _Mrs. Schuester_." **(The flu is not fun)**

"No one likes it when you talk." Sugar said "Sorry, Asperger's." She added.

"Um, okay…?" Emma said. "Come inside everyone." She stepped to the side so they could all come in.

* * *

Will woke up, to the sound of knocking at the door. He was up 'till midnight mind you.

"Dammit. It's 8:45." He said to the empty room. "That should be the guys"

He jumped out of bed and walked towards the door of the hotel room. Will looked out the peep-hole.

It was the guys. Puck, Finn, Joe, Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Mike, Artie, Rory.

"Just a second guys. I just woke up." Will said through the door

"Okay. We'll be here." Someone who sounded like Finn, or maybe Puck, replied.

He pulled out his clothes and put them on as fast as he could. He fixed his hair in record timing.

When he opened the door everyone was sitting on the floor, leaning against the walls.

"How long does it take you to get ready in the mornings?"

Everyone laughed at that comment. Everyone but Will.

"Well, it depends." Will smiled and pulled Sam up. With that everyone else got up. (Well, but Artie :P)

* * *

"Where do we want to go for breakfast?" Kurt asked.

They were all crowded in the lounge room of Emma and Will's apartment.

"Um…" Everyone thought about what was nearby.

"Kiki, where should we eat?" Brittany asked her smart phone.

_'There are several restaurants relatively close to you.'_ Kiki replied in her robotic voice.

"Which one can I get a burger at?"

_'Five Guys Burger and Fries.'_** (BEST PLACE EVER!)**

"Isn't that really bad for you?" Marley asked.

"Kiki, Aren't burgers good for you?_"_

_'Yes, Brittany.'_

"Uh, I this 'Kiki' is wrong." Kurt announced. **(And I think Kurt is right)**

"Whatever. We have to go!" Kitty informed them. **(God, this sucks)**

"Okay." Everyone said together.

"That was weird." Emma thought out loud.

* * *

"We can go have waffles. There's free breakfast downstairs." Will informed everyone.

"I'm cool with that." Mike said.

"Totally." Sam added.

"Awesome." Blaine laughed.

"Let's go." Ryder walked towards the door.

"WAFFLES!" Puck yelled.

"Shh, people are sleeping." Blaine told him. **(SIXTH PAGE)**

"Geez. Chill dude." Finn walked after everyone.

* * *

"This is delicious." Sugar said when they began eating.

"The pop machine is confusing." Brittany came back with an empty cup.

"Here Baby, I'll help you." Santana got up and went over to the pop machine with Brittany. **(They are together in this story)**

"How many fries do they give you? We could have all shared a medium." Kurt asked.

Everyone laughed and Santana and Brittany came back with two cups of pop.

"I got vanilla root beer." Brittany informed everyone.

"That sounds amazing." Rachel and Unique got up to get some. **(It IS!)**

"So. Emma, we need to think about how we want to do your hair." Kurt began.

Emma had asked all the graduates to call her Emma, and the students to still call her Miss P.

"Um, can we do something with it up? When Will was gone we sent pictures of ourselves every day to each other. That day when I wore my hair up, during 'Diva Week' He loved it. He told me when we skyped that night."

"Aww." All of them exclaimed.

Emma felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks.

"Perfect." Kurt said. "Now." Kurt said looking down the list he had in his hands. "Do you have the dress back at the apartment?"

**"**Yes," Emma answered almost immediately.

"And a curling iron?"

"No..."

"I brought mine." Kurt assured.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

"Don't judge, just eat so we can go."

* * *

**So, I think I'm gonna post this in parts...so that was part one :)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	18. Wedding part Two (final part)

**The wedding is outside BTW :) I hope you like this chapter...The ending is a bit confusing, but yeah. I'm off tho school...**

* * *

The music began to play and everyone turned towards the tent, where Emma was to emerge from. **(except for the people who just watched 27 dresses...They looked at Will :D)**

Will could barely breathe to begin with. When Emma came out of the tent (following their four toddlers who were the flower girls/ring bearers.) He could feel the tears coming down his cheeks.

_'Emma looks so beautiful.'_ Will thought. **(With the picture I have in my head, I bet she does...)**

When she finally reached the Justice of the Peace **(I had to look up what he was called...)** and Will, she was crying too. When the Justice Of the Peace was saying his little speech, neither one of them were listening. Holding hands and looking in each others eyes instead. Which they would much rather do anyways.

They each said their "I Do's" and shared a passionate kiss. **( I have the ability to tell [without looking at the package] if an Oreo is double stuffed or not :D)**

As they walked back down the aisle, Will had his arm around Emma waist. when they reached the middle of the small bridge that went over the little creek, Will stopped them and kissed Emma once more. Too excited and in love to not.

Everyone laughed and clapped as Will and Emma finished walking their distance.

* * *

"Today was Perfect." Emma said.

Will and her were taking a small honeymoon during Summer break so they wouldn't miss work. The kids went to Will's parents so they could have some _privacy__._

Will had taken Emma to a waterfall that was just past the border of Ohio and Michigan. **(I live there :P)** There was a hotel, walking distance from the falls, that they had gotten a nice room in. The room had a private pool and a balcony with a beautiful view of the falls.

"It was perfect wasn't it." Will said pulling Emma closer to keep her warm. **(Uh, yeah...that's what she just said...come on Will keep up!) **

The newlyweds were standing on the balcony, admiring the stars.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Em." Will leaned down and kissed her softly. Pulling away, in Emma's opinion, way too soon.

Emma grabbed him by the tie and pulled him back into the hotel room, shutting the balcony doors behind her.

* * *

(It was the next day and they had just gotten home from a long day at the falls)

"So, Em? Remember when we were shopping for clothes before the babies were born?" Will called into the bathroom of the hotel room,where Emma was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Pre-knowledge of numbers?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, for maturity clothes..." Emma nodded. Still in the bathroom. "And, I tried to get you to try on that thing?"

"What thing?" Emma asked, even know she already knew what 'thing' he was referring to. She shut the door to the bathroom (still being in it.)

"The, the Christmas thing."

"Will, we've had four children since then. A lot's gone on. Be more specific!"

"The...lingerie." Will said softly.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't we buy it?"

"No. You refused."

"I refused to you. Not the lingerie." Emma walked out of the bathroom and came up behind Will.

"What-?" Emma gave him a quick hug from behind before turning him around and kissing him for the billionth time that day. Not that she was complaining.

"Y- you bought it?"

"Yeah...We weren't married then. I wanted to have it for our honeymoon."

"But it's not Christmas anymore."

"So, I should change?" Emma questioned motioning towards her outfit.

"No, no. You're good. I won't complain anymore." Will said kissing Emma again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." **(I think this chapter was awful, review if you think you can make me think it's awesome or at lest good...So yeah...)**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that...I kinda am failing at writing...I get an idea for a chapter, then get out of bed at like, 2:00 am just to get it written before I forget. Once again, the wedding was outside. It's around July-ish, maybe August if you guys want. I really don't like the ending, but tell me what you guys think...**


	19. House :)

**Hey, sorry if this took long...but yeah...Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Klaine and Wemma would not be this way...Never... if I wrote/owned it.**

* * *

"We should look for a house." Emma said. It was rare to have all four kids sleeping at once. They were making the most of it, snuggled up on the couch.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that." Will said looking down at Emma.

"Let's look online." Emma grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

Will and Emma had found a really good house. One with a few extra rooms so once the kids got older, they would be able to get their own room.

"Well, we should start packing." Emma said. The kids were playing around. They were pretty good with a few words. Like Mommy, Daddy, yes, no, bottle, sleepy, food, hungry, they also began calling each other by their names-ish...like Liam called Logann "Ogan" and Maddi would call Emily "Emmy." Stuff like that.

"Emily! Maddie! Liam! Logann!" Emma called towards their room. She walked into the nursery. There were toys all over the place. "Can you guys put your toys in these boxes?"

"YES!" They all said. Emma started teaching them how to put away their toys a few weeks after the wedding. They always got excited when they could do it for some reason.

"Okay." Emma walked slowly out of the room to begin packing up the kitchen with Will.

"Are they actually putting toys in boxes?" Will asked when Emma walked into the kitchen.

"I think so." Emma replied grabbing a box and putting the pots in it.

"I hope so." Will said beginning to wrap some glasses in bubble wrap.

They both laughed.

"Mommy!" Emily came into the kitchen and looked around.

"Yes Em?" Emma questioned looking up from packing away the pots.

"Hungry!" Emma shouted.

"Honey, no need to shout. Do you want a snack?"

"YES!"

"Shh." Will said from his corner.

"Do you want some apple? We have crackers?"

She pointed to the grapes and Emma pulled them out.

Emma gave her a small bowl of some grapes and sat her at the table.

Will finished putting the glasses in boxes and moved on to some Tupperware. Emma went back to get the last pots packed away and labeled the box 'POTS 4 KITCHEN' with the large sharpie she had set on the counter before they started.

"Will, did you label that last box?" Emma asked.

"No, I'll do that though..." Will replied sheepishly.

"Good...We want to know what's in it when we get to the new house..." Emma laughed.

Will labeled the box and continued filling another.

* * *

They continued packing at any chance they got for the next week. Soon everything was packed and they had to be out of the apartment in 3 days.

Emma's phone rang. It was Will.

"Hey honey." Emma said into her phone.

_"Hey, Em. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the new house dropping off some boxes."

_"Um, Where are the kids?"_ He asked, a bit more worriedly.

"At Shannon's. She offered to watch them (which I was surprised about seeing as there are four of them) when we finished moving."

_"Okay. I'll start getting together a load when you finish up there."_

"Okay." Emma smiled

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Will hung up and Emma put her phone back in her purse.

* * *

They continued the cycle for hours. Emma would come pick up a load and drop it off, when Will made another.

They were almost done when they got a phone call from Shannon.

"Hello?" Emma asked. She was kind of worried. _'Why would Shannon be calling?'_

_"Hey pumpkin. Do you want me to feed the little tots?"_

"Oh, Uh, Yeah. Just something healthy please."

_"Alright."_

"Thanks Shannon. Bye."

_"Bye."_

"Who was that?" Will asked. Emma had walked in to the half-empty apartment on the phone. Will had a confused look on his face.

"Shannon."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She just asked if she should feed them."

"What did you say?"

"I said yeah."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

They were finally all moved in. Not all of the boxes were unpacked, but they didn't own the apartment anymore. And none of there stuff was in it. Emma was a bit worried about how the kids would handle it. They just moved about a mile away. They could still got go the same park. But so far, the quads loved the idea of a new place to live. Emma just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that one...I'll have another chapter up probably in a week or so. I've got a lot going on right now. I'm in my school musical, I've got yearbook and girl scouts...I have to deal with the bullying that's been happening...and it's kind of hard to write a nice chapter when you're think about suicide...so yeah...REVIEWS ARE RAINBOWS! **

**And I mean, who doesn't love rainbows?**


	20. One :)

**Wow, sorry that it's been forever. Um, enjoy then :)**

* * *

Emma hadn't even started planning the kids' birthday party and their birthdays were in two weeks. Even though having the quads helped her OCD **(because, she didn't have time to clean every grape before shoving it into a hungry kid's mouth.) **she was still a bit anxious when it came to family gatherings.

She was really glad that their birthdays were during Christmas break. Will could be home to help her by either tending to the kids or giving his opinion in balloon colors.

As soon as Emma realized that their birthdays were so close, she called a lot of relatives to invite them to the party.

Will and Emma were sitting on the couch in the lounge room, there were a few lists on the coffee table that Emma was reading over and making little marks to.

"Okay, so. I have _your_ Mom and Dad, _My_ Mom and Dad. All of our siblings and their kids...um...Shannon, Sue **(Sue is a big family friend...so is Shannon) **Who am I forgetting?"

"Do you want any of the glee kids there?"

"Not if you don't."

"Then, no, you aren't forgetting anyone."

Emma laughed.

"Okay, so about cake. We're getting each of the kids those giant cupcakes from_ Costco_. Should we get cupcakes or a cake for everyone else?"

"It's up to you." Will smiled at her.

Emma was done with Will answering every question she asked with "Up to you, Em." or "Your call." She needed Will's input. She didn't want it to be 'up to her.'

"Don't you get it Will?" Emma began standing up and moving to the other side of the room "I don't want it to be 'up to me.' They're your kids too. You deserve the final say as much as I do. I want help. Is that really too much to ask?"

Will looked over at her in shock. She hadn't even raised her voice at him since the day they found out she was pregnant.

"Okay...I'm sorry, Em." Will walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I've just been trying to let you do it so I don't mess it all up." Will kissed the top of her head.

"I know...I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"It's okay. You're stressed out."

"It doesn't give me the right to explode and yell at you or anything."

"You have the right to do anything, babe."

"Not when it hurts you...I'm really s-"

"Don't apologize again."

"Bu-"

Will leaned down and kissed Emma before she could finish.

"Stop." Will said gently, after he pulled away.

"Well, if I get cut off that nicely I might have to apologize more often." Emma laughed.

Will thought for a moment.

"Nope. The opposite. Every time you apologize you get a day of no kissing or touching." **(like hand holding guys)**

"Like you could live through that."

"Okay...an hour." Will said sheepishly.

"Good plan." Emma gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, about that cake." Emma said walking into the dining room.

"Cupcakes. They're easier."

"Okay, that's what I was leaning towards."

"Great." Will walked over to the dining room table where Emma was standing. Putting papers in stacks and writing down another list.

"So, Em. What are we getting them?"

"We gave them life, isn't that enough?" Emma teased, but with a slight bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Well..." Will began. Confused on what else to say.

"I know, I know. Hmm, I haven't really given that much thought." Emma looked around at everything she had to get done. "Let's make gifts your job."

"Wait, what?! My job? No, no, no. You know I suck at picking out presents. Remember the time I bought you jumper cables?"

"You never bought me jumper cables..."

"Yeah, for Christmas..." Will's eyes widened when the hazy memory became clearer in his mind.

"No.."

"Uh, nevermind...I just can't be in charge of gifts...anything else and I'll do it."

"Will, why did you think you bought me jumper cables?"

"It's nothing..."

"Will, you never talk in that voice unless it's about Terri."

Emma stiffened at the name. They tried not to 'bring up that past' or as Will sometimes thought 'bring up that psycho'

"I've just been really bad at getting gifts."

"Okay, I'll tell you what to get."

"But I-"

"Nope, it's your job now."

"Fine."

"Great." Emma pecked him on the lips.

"I think we can get the girls the doll house they wanted when we got Lilly (Emma's niece) her birthday present. And I saw this race car thing we can get the boys."

"That's perfect. Just Tell me what and where and I'll do it."

* * *

"Excuse me, can you help me find this?" Will asked a man who was organizing boxes of Legos. He held up the picture Emma had printed him of the presents he was going to get the kids.

"Oh, uh, I'm just an intern. Don't really know the place that well. Ask the lady...um" The intern turned in a circle and stopped pointing "Over there."

"Okay. Thank you." Will said. He pulled the Blue Toys R Us cart over to the woman.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The woman was a bit too cheerful, and her smile appeared almost fake.

"Um, My wife gave me this." Will said handing her the paper. "Can you tell me where to find these?"

"Well, The 'Racecar Monster Arena' should be in aisle 17, about halfway down. And the doll house is in aisle 4, first thing from the main corridor. Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Will nodded politely. and walked over to aisle 17.

* * *

"Daddy! Id you et our esents?" Logann asked as soon as Will walked into the house.

"Nope. They were all out of presents, Bud."

Emma shot him a worried look from her place at the table.

"What?" She mouthed.

"Hey! Logann, go play with Liam."

"OKAY!" The almost-one-year-old ran into his room to play with his brother.

"They had them. I put them in your car trunk."

"Oh, okay. You scared me there."

"DO we have wrapping paper?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. I bought some in spring. Some princess and some with zoo animals or something. I'm pretty sure they're in the Christmas closet."

"Okay, I'll wrap them."

"I think I better do that." Emma said. Her OCD slightly kicking in.

"Okay, I'll distract the kids."


	21. Apples ()

**_4 YEARS_**_** LATER**_

It was a quiet morning. September air crisp outside. There were 4 little lunchboxes, backpacks, jackets and pairs of shoes lined up in the hall of the Schuester house.

"Emily, Maddie. Girls wake up." Emma said quietly.

"No." Maddie said from under the blanket she had just pulled up over her head.

Emma went over to Emily's bed and pulled the blankets off to find an empty bed.

"Where's Em?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Dunno." Came Maddie's muffled response.

"Come on, Madison. Get up."

"No."

"Madison Ann. Stop it. Get up. Now." Emma pulled the blankets off of her bed and dropped them in a rumpled pile on the pink carpet.

There were a few noises of protest as Emma pulled Madison off the bed. Standing up and wiping the brown hair off of her daughter's face.

"Get dressed. I left an outfit in the bathroom. I'm going to go find Emily."

Madison walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten."

Emma walked downstairs. Peering in the guest bedroom to see if Emily had went in there.

"She is definitely _not_ a morning person." Emma said to Will who was flipping pancakes.

"Who is?"

"Madison."

"Oh, is Emily up?"

"You didn't get her up?"

"No, I got the boys." Will looked up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Giggles came form the closet where they kept extra boxes of cereal.

Emma gave Will a look of confusion. In which he returned.

Will turned the heat on the griddle down and walked over to the closet.

He opened the door and out popped Emily. Fully dressed. Hair brushed. And she looked pretty good.

"Emily! Why were you hiding, sweetheart?"

"I got up before _anybody_ else did, and I put on my new clothes, and I brushed my hair, and then I came downstairs, and then I went in the closet, and then I was hiding for a long time, and then you found me!"

"Oh, well...eat some pancakes." Will said. He went back to the pancakes and gave Emma a plate with one to help Emily cut up.

"I better go check on the boys and Madison." Emma announced. She got up and went upstairs.

Madison was in the bathroom. Brushing her hair, or trying to.

"What some help?" Emma asked, taking the brush form her daughter's hand, brushing her hair carefully. Working through any knots with care.

She brushed it straight down and put a purple headband (to match the outfit) on Madison's head.

"Go downstairs and eat before you brush your teeth."

"Not hungry." Madison said already reaching for her toothbrush.

"Daddy made pancakes."

Madison didn't say anything, instead ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

Emma walked into the boys' room. They were fighting over who got to wear the yellow shirt instead of the blue.

"Hey!" Emma said walking in. She took the shirt from Logann. "Liam gets the green one. It's the color of his car seats, from when he was born to now. Hurry up, Dad made pancakes." Emma tossed the shirt to Liam.

"Whatever." Logann said.

"Watch your tone." Emma said sternly, walking out of the room.

Both got dressed and met their parents and sisters downstairs for breakfast.

When everyone was done eating, the kids went upstairs to brush their teeth.

"I never got my good morning kiss." Will said from across the table. He was sipping his coffee and looking at Emma.

She got up and walked to Will's side of the table.

"You'll get you good morning kiss after we drop the kids off." Emma whispered in his ear. With a turn she walked up the stairs to see if the 'kids needed any help.'

* * *

**For those of you who were wondering...My Grandpa's cancer is completely gone...we found out a few days ago... Sorry for not updating often...I just have a lot of shit going on...so yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. You did what?

"Mommy!" Emily, Madison, Logan, and Liam all ran into the kitchen where Emma was putting freshly baked cookies on a plate. Will not far behind came in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hi guys." Emma said pulling them into a group hug. "How was your first day?"

"Good."

"It was fun!"

"I met a friend."

Madison stayed silent. But she was smiling like crazy.

"What about you Maddie?" Emma asked her quiet daughter.

Will went to turn on the grill and start cooking dinner.

Madison went over to Emma and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, Em, Logan, Liam. How about you guys go all play. Me and Maddie are gonna have a little talk."

"Ooohh." The kids said as the walked up the stairs.

"Maddie, say that again. I don't think I heard that right."

"I kissed a boy." She said. "On the lips." The five-year-old added.

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him first?"

"He kissed me. And then I kissed him.

"Who was it?"

"Dylan Micheal."

"Oh, okay. Let's not tell Daddy about this quite yet."

"Let's not tell me 'bout what?" Will asked walking into the kitchen.

"NOTHING!" Madison yelled running up the stairs.

"I came in for the burgers. What are you hiding?"

"Don't ask, please."

"Okay." Will grabbed the burgers and a plate for when they were done. "Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes' Will called over his shoulder as he walked back towards the backyard.

"Okay." Emma called back. She walked up the stairs to tell the kids.

When she got upstairs the boys were in their room playing with cars on the rug on their floor.

The girls were fighting over who get's to be the Mum.

"Madison gets to be Mum." Emma said walking in their room.

"But mom." Emily whined.

"She's older anyways, quit whining."

"YAY!" Madison cheered.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.

"Okay" They replied just before Emma left the room.

"Boys, dinner is almost ready." Emma announced when she walked in their room. "Put away all the toys."

"No." They protested.

"Yes,"Emma pulled out an empty bin labeled cars out of the storage cubbies. "Now."

"Fine."

Emma left the room when she was sure they were cleaning up.

"Girls put away the dolls."

"Okay." Emily began to pick up the dolls and various doll clothes. Placing them neatly in the play crib.

Madison just sat on he bed and pointed at things Emily missed.

"Madison, help her."

"But _I'm_ the mum."

"Not anymore. You're Madison Ann Schuester. The five-year old who is going to pick up her toys."

"Fine."

"Does that make me the mum?" Emily asked.

"No. I'm the mum." Emma answered." Now come on, dinner's ready."


	23. Girl thing :)

"What was that about in the kitchen earlier?" Will asked

He and Emma were laying in bed. It was 9:00 and the kids had been in bed for about an hour.

"It was nothing." Emma replied looking up from her book.

"Why wont you tell me?" Will questioned, turning the volume down on the t.v.

"It was just a story Maddie told me, and she doesn't want you to know about for some reason."

_Not a full lie _Emma thought

"Why not?"

"Because it's a girl thing."

"Did she get her period or something?"

Emma burst out laughing.

"What? That's a girl thing, right?"

"Not a _five-year-old _girl thing. Just drop it. Please."

"Okay. Fine."

* * *

**So that was the night of the past chapter...I'm going to have the next one up really soon, like in a few hours...so be watching for it...REVIEW! thanks...**


	24. Telling Emily :)

Madison laid awake in bed for about an hour until she sat up and looked across the dark room at her sister's bed.

"Emily? Are you awake?" She whispered into the darkness

"Yeah." Came a quiet response.

"Wanna here a secret?"

"Sure."

Emily got out of bed and walked slowly and carefully to Madison's bed.

"What is it?" She asked climbing under the warm covers with her sister,

"Did you meet Dylan Michaels at school today?"

"Yeah, he sits at the green table."

"Yeah, well, at recess her kissed me."

Emily gasped "Really?"

"On the lips." Madison smiled "Two times." She held up two fingers to emphasis.

"Wow..."

"Girls, go to bed." Emma called from her and Will's room.

"Okay, Goodnight." They called back, giggling.

Emily returned to her bed and after about 5 minutes everyone in the Scuester house was fast asleep.

* * *

**Now I must sleep...goodnight...review please :)**


	25. The letters :)

One day Emily came home with a chapter book. Emma questioned it and Emily replied with a smile saying,

"Mrs. Smith told me I'm smart and I should read it and tell her about it."

"Oh, okay."

"And she told me to give this to you." Emily added and handed Emma a grayish piece of paper.

Emma read it over:

Dear Mr and Mrs Schuester,

Your child Emily has passed her reading test with flying colors.  
I would like to see how she does with chapter books.

If she asks for help, please try to only give  
her a few hints or a small amount of help.

Thank you

Sincerely, Charlotte Smith

* * *

"Wow," Will said when Emma showed him the letter.

"I know. That's what I said."

"Mom!" Liam walked into the kitchen "We got our eyes checked today at school."

"Yeah?"

"yeah, and I got this from the lady." He gave her a light brown paper and left the room, just as fast as he entered.

Dear Mr and Mrs Schuester,

Your child Liam had an eye exam at school today.

He is in need of glasses.

You can get them at our business or any eye doctor of your choice.

Thank you.

You can contact us with the number below.

1-(800)-555-2102

"Oh no." Emma said quietly.

"What?" Will asked.

"Liam needs glasses."

"Oh no! The world's going to end because our five-year old son needs glasses." Will joked.

"Shut up, I was just worried about being able to afford them." Emma said slapping Will's arm playfully.

"I think we can handle it, Em."

"Me too."Emma smiled.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sooryyyyr for not updating...like at al...I had rehearsal for my school's production of Oliver! from 3:00pm to 9:00pm every day after school from 8:00am to 3:00pm...so I never had the chance to type up what I wrote in my notebook. I have a lot written in my notebook from downtime at rehearsal...so yeah...be prepared for a lot...PLEASE REVIEW! They're like double rainbows to me right now :)**


	26. Coloring books :)

**I'm changing the spelling of Logann...to Logan...so yeah...**

* * *

Will was away for sectionals. Emily was at a friend's, Logan was at his drum lessons, and Liam was at the library with Emma's sister. So Emma decided to use the time alone with her daughter for some bonding time.

They had just parked Emma's car in the parking lot of _Meijer._ Emma unbuckled and went around the front of the car to the passenger side and opened the back door.

Madison unbuckled and took Emma's hand using it for balance as she got out of the car.

Emma grabbed her purse from the seat and took Madison's hand again and together they entered the store.

Madison ran ahead of her mother to grab a cart.

"Don't touch that!" Emma called after her.

She walked to the _Clorox _wipes that were nailed to a post by the carts. She handed Madison one to clean her hands and the handle of the cart.

"Can I sit in the cart, Mommy?" Madison asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I guess." Emma answered.

"Yay!" She climbed into the cart.

They were shopping for quite some time when they cut through the school supplies aisle.

"Mommy!" Maddie yelled.

"What? And please be quiet, Mommy has a headache."

"Can I get a coloring book?"

"No." Emma said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Oh, fine." Emma said giving in.

She grabbed a 24 pack of _crayola _brand crayons.

"Which one do you want?"

"The _Tinkerbell _one!" Madison pointed to the shelf three from the bottom.

"What did I say about shouting?"

"Sorry."

"Good girl." Emma grabbed the coloring book and dropped it into the cart.

* * *

Emma walked in the house, followed by her 4 children, 3 of which she picked up on her and Maddie's way home from Meijer.

Liam sat on the couch and began reading his own book.

Emily helped Emma put away the groceries.

Logan was practicing a drum beat with his drum sticks on the counter.

And Madison grabbed her new coloring book and pack of crayons. She sat herself next to Logan at the counter and pulled out a new sharp green crayon.

Emma and Emily finished putting away the groceries and Emily went upstairs to read for her reading log, that was extra credit...**(smart little bitch)**

"Enough Logan!" Emma said. "I still have a headache."

"_Fine_. I'll go practice in my room." The kids were getting older and starting to get little attitudes quite often.

"Drop the attitude mister." Emma called after Logan as he ran up the stairs.

"Mommy, I colored this for you." Madison said. She was holding out a perfectly colored picture of _Tinkerbell_ holding a flower.

"Wow!" Emma took the picture from her daughter. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Madison said, and then the five year old ran up the stairs.


	27. Introducing Abby :)

"Mom! I wanna talk to Daddy!" Liam said to Emma.

"You can call him tonight."Emma assured her son.

"okay, good. 'cause I want to tell him about my new book." Liam smiled brightly. "The puppy _does_ get the boy to be his friend."

"Spoiler alert!" Emma's sister walks in and picks up Liam in a hug. "I haven't finished that one yet."

Emma's sister was graduating that year. Emma was the oldest and Abby (or Abigail but she'd kill you if you called her that) was the youngest Pillsbury child.

"Abby!" Emma smiled. "I thought you and Nick were going to the movies today."

Nick was Abby's boyfriend of 4 years.

"Uh, he was busy." She said quickly, not quite convincing Emma, she set Liam back down.

Emma gave Abby a hug. Liam ran up the stairs to read another book.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Have you?"

"I asked you first."

"No, but you don't need to feed me if you guys have already eaten."

"Oh, don't be silly! You're family. And we haven't eaten yet either."

"What are we having for- Aunt Abby!" Madison ran into the room and jumped into Abby's arms.

"Hey, Maddie" Abby smiled down at the kid in her arms and leaned her back so she went upside down. "WHat were you gonna ask your mom?" Abby asked putting Madison down.

"Oh, yeah. What are we having for dinner?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

The five-year old thought for a moment before shouting "Ice Cream!" then Madison began giggling.

"Um, not today. How about chicken nuggets?"

_'A lot healthier'_ Emma thought.

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Emma went over to the freezer and took out the bag of Tyson frozen chicken nuggets. She put them on a pan and then into the oven.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Emma informed Madison and Abby. "Go tell your brothers and sister, please." She said to Maddie.

"Okay." Madison skipped happily up the stairs.

"So.."Emma said after a few moments, breaking the awkward silence between her and Abby. "About Nick."

"What about him?"

"How is he?"

"Fine."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. This wasn't usually how Abby acted.

"I'm fine, Em. Really." A tear ran down Abby's cheek.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Abby replied in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" Emma felt her guidance counselor kicking in.

"No." Abby's single tear turned into sobs.

"Oh." Emma pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"It's...I'm pregnant." Abby said between sobs.

Emma felt her heart drop. Abby didn't need that type of stress. Hell, she didn't need any stress. She had enough already.

"Okay," Emma said calmly. "Have you told Nick?"

"No."

"Is it...Is it his?" Emma asked carefully. She didn't want another Finn/Quinn/Puck incident to deal with.

"Yes. I've never...you know...with anyone else."

Emma internally shuddered at the thought of Abby having sex. But quickly wiped the image out of her mind and began to deal with the matter at hand.

"Okay. How about I schedule you an appointment? We can drop the kids off at Shannon's and go tomorrow."

"That'd be perfect. Thank you, Em." Abby said just as the timer went

_'Ding!'_

* * *

**Hey guys. I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I really have no excuses except laziness...so yeah, sorry! I should get the next one up by the end of next week :) I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas please, feel free to leave a review or PM me :)**


	28. Appointment Day :)

"Hey, Shannon." Emma said into the phone.

_"Hey, pumpkin."_

"Can you watch the kids for a bit?"

_"Yeah, when?"_

"Um, maybe, in 5 minutes."

_"Yeah, just bring 'em over."_

"Okay, great. Thank you."

_"No problem."_

"See you soon, Bye."

_"Bye."_

Emma hung up the phone.

"Liam, Logan, Em, Maddie!" Emma called up the stairs. "Put your shoes on!"

Liam appeared at the top of the stairs with his Green converse in his hands.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You're going to go play with Aunt Shannon at her house."

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because Aunt Abby and I have to go somewhere."

"Why can't we come?"

"Because."

"'Cause why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why is that your answer to _ everything ?_"

"Because." Emma said.

Liam sat down on the top step and began to put on his shoes.

"Logan! Emily! Madison! Come on!" Emma yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" All three joined Liam at the top of the stairs to put on their pink, red, and purple converse on.

"Go get in the car, Aunt Abby and I will be out there in a minute."

"Okay."

Emma walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the spare bedroom where Abby had stayed the night.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Abby grabbed her purse and together they walked out to the car.

The car ride was very quiet.

"Okay, guys." Emma broke the silence. "And girls." She added after a comment of protest from Emily that she's _"NOT a GUY!"_

"You, _kids _are gonna go play with Aunt Shannon at her house. Okey-Dokey?"

"Okey-dokey." They all replied.

Emma parked the car in Shannon's driveway.

"Come on, Boys. Hurry up!" The girls were already out of the car when the boys were still unbuckling their seat belts.

"We're _Hurrying_!" Logan yelled.

"Hey! Drop the attitude." Emma ordered.

"What attitude?"

"Just...Please be good for Aunt Shannon"

"They always are." Shannon said coming down the driveway.

"Hi, Shannon. Thanks again. Abby and I need to go, Love you, Bye." Emma ended hugging each of the 4 kids and then Shannon.

She got in the car and drove away.

"You okay?" Emma asked Abby once they had turned out of Shannon's subdivision.

"Yeah...Kind of, not really." Abby said. "Just, really, really nervous." She added.

"It's normal to be nervous." Emma glanced at Abby.

They stopped at a red light.

"Have you told anyone?" She asked.

"No." Abby replied.

"Not even Nick?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"No..." Abby took a deep breath. "Is that bad?" She added nervously.

"No, not at all. It's fine." Emma assured her as the light turned green.

"How long have you known?"

"I took the pregnancy test, and came to your place. I knew I could talk to you about it."

"Oh, okay. When do you think you'll tell Nick?"

"I don't know. Never?"

"Why don't you want to tell him?"Emma looked over at Abby for a brief second before her eyes returned to the road.

"I'm just scared as hell that he'll leave me."

"Well, if he really loves you, he'd understand right?" Emma questioned as she pulled into a parking spot at the Doctor's office and unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you ready?" Emma asked putting her hand on the door.

"Yeah." Abby took a deep breath and got out of the car.

She followed Emma inside the OBGYN

"Hi, 3:00 for Abby Pillsburry." Emma said to the receptionist.

"Okay. Dr. Mays will be right with you, while you're waiting you can fill out this paperwork."

"Okay thanks." Emma took the clipboard from the woman, and walked over to Abby-who was sitting in one of the chairs by the windows.

"Okay, so we got this paperwork. I can help you figure them out."

"Awesome thanks." Emma sat down next Abby.

Abby filled out things like her name, birthday, and workplace. While Emma filled out the more complicated things like insurance.

"Abby Schuester?" A cheerful looking nurse called out.

"Right here." Emma said. She gathered the papers and her and Abby followed the nurse down a hallway an past quite a few doors.

The nurse led them through a doorway and pointed to a few chairs in the corner of the room.

"You can sit there and Dr. Mays will be with you in a moment." She said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." Emma said and the nurse left them alone in the small room. Emma sat down and turned her attention to Abby, who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abby said."Just, still really nervous." She added.

"So, who's the pregnant one." Dr. Mays added with a laugh as she walked into the room and rolled a stool out from under the counter.

"Oh, Hi. This is my sister, Abby." Emma said with a smile. "She's the pregnant one. I don't think I'm ever having anymore kids." Emma laughed.

"No?" Dr. Mays joked.

Emma laughed again.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Abby said extending her hand for Dr. Mays to shake.

Dr. Mays ignored the hand and pulled Abby into A short hug.

"My name's Julia." She smiled. "Can you lie down here for me?"

"Yeah, of course." Abby replied.

"So, how far along are you?" Julia asked.

"I don't know." Abby stated.

"First visit." Emma added from her spot in the corner.

"Oh, I see." Julia already had everything ready so the appointment went on without further delay. "This'll be a bit cold." She warned.

"Okay."

"Alright, so it looks like you're about 10 weeks along."

"That makes sense." Abby thought out loud. "Prom was 10 weeks ago." She clarified for the other two women in the room.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly."

"Fantastic." Abby said.

"And I want to see you again in about 2 weeks." Julia said.

"I'll be there." Abby smiled brightly.

"Alright. Just sign out at the front desk and you guys are free to go."

"Thank you." Abby said making her way out the door.

"Bye, Julia." Emma called over her shoulder as she followed Abby back out to the waiting room.

"Bye, Girls." Julia called back.

* * *

"That went better than I thought it would." Abby thought out loud when they got back to the car.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Abby answered.

"Do you want to go get something to eat before we pick up the kids?"

"Um, sure." Abby said, only then realizing how hungry she was."

The two sisters had a nice day, just the two of them.

* * *

**Well and the baby of course... I hope you liked it and SORRY for the lateness. I had a lot going on this past week. I'm so pumped for this long weekend and hope to get the next chapter up soon...Please review and have a super sparkly day :)**

**Seeing that it is 4:30 am here, I'm going to get some sleep... Goodnight everyone :)**


	29. Summer Coming Fast

**I can not explain how sorry I am for not posting this... let's say...a month and a half ago...UGHHH! Anyways..I saw Darren Live...And then yeah...SORRY again! Anyways Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Schuester family was only a week into summer vacation and was already used to sleeping in, staying up late, and having fun all day.

Emma would try to get the kids to go to bed at a reasonable hour but Will would say something like "It's fine, Em. It's summer, they're kids, and they're behaving." or distract her with a kiss.

The large family had had a very eventful day. They went to the beach and a park. After that, even though it took some convincing, Emma let the 4 kids (And Will, duh) have ice cream before eating dinner. The kids wanted to go back to the beach but it was getting late, so the water would soon be too cold to swim in. Then they said that they wanted to go back to the park.

"Please? Please? Please?" All four begged.

Will and Emma looked at each other and then at their children.

"I think it's gonna rain." Will said looking up at the dark clouds gathering above them.

"Yeah, looks like it." Emma said in agreement. "I think it's time to go home." She added.

"NOOO!" The kids screamed.

"Yes." Emma replied calmly.

"NO! We don't wanna!" They protested.

Emma looked at Will and he immediately said,

"Too bad, come on, maybe Mommy will let us watch a movie."

"Maybe." Emma said if you guys get in the car and ride home without whining or fighting."

"or?" Emily asked.

"With out whining and without fighting."

"Fine." All of them said.

"We can do that." Madison added.

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

"Okay. Then get in." Will said holding open the door to the 8-seater van that they had bought before the quads were born.(I never told you the tale of the van)

Everyone got in the car and once every person was buckled, they were on their way home.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Emma asked, turning around in her seat.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"What was your favorite part?" Will asked from his spot in the driver's seat.

They each thought for a moment before they all yelled out their answers at the same time.

"icebeachplaywatercreamsandyandthewalkandthetreean dthenbutfavorite…"

"One at a time! One at a time!" Emma had to yell over their voices.

"Maddie, Go."

"Ice cream before dinner."

"Emily."

"The park was my favorite because when we climbed the trees I could read my book up really high."

"Logan."

"The beach and the water and the sand." He said in one breath.

"That's too many and's, Logan." Emily said.

"Shut up." Logan snapped back.

"Hey, watch the language." Emma scolded.

"Liam." Will said quickly. "Your turn."

"I liked making sand castles."

"What was your favorite part, Mom?" Madison asked.

"Hmm… My favorite part was spending the entire day with all of you guys." She pointed to each of the kids and kissed Will's cheek before turning back around to face the front.

When Will pulled into their subdivision, Emma looked back at the kids in the rear-view mirror. Liam was fast asleep, glasses slowly falling off his face. The rest of them were quietly looking out the car windows.

"I think its bed time when we get home." Emma whispered so only Will could hear.

"Okay." Will agreed, looking back at the kids, they were all sleeping now.

Will pulled into their driveway and looked at Emma.

"Should we wake them up?" He asked in a whisper, turning off the engine.

"No." Emma whispered back. "I think we can carry them inside without waking them."

"Okay." Will said, still whispering.

Will and Emma looked back at the kids and saw that they were all wide-awake and looking at them with big eyes.

"Did we wake you up?" Emma asked the 4 six-year-olds.

"Well, Dad's not the best whisperer." Logan said with a yawn. Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry." Will apologized. "Come on. Let's go inside and get ready for bed. "

"Nooooo!" They all yelled.

"Yessss!" Will mimicked.

"No." They replied.

"Let's watch a movie instead." Madison suggested.

"Yeah!" The other three kids said excitedly.

"Nooooo way." Emma said quickly. "You were _just_ asleep. And it's already dark out."

"Dad! Help us!" Logan said to his Father.

Will laughed a bit before receiving a glare from Emma. As if to say "You're not going on their side or you can sleep on the couch." Will cleared his throat and said,

"It _is_ almost 9:30pm. And you guys need your sleep." Will said.

"Maybe we can watch a movie in bed." Emily offered, looking up from her book.

"YEAH!" Liam yelled. "We can sleep in the living room!" He added.

Will and Emma looked at each other after hearing their kids plans for the night.

"I guess." Emma said. "But a short one."

Rain had begun to fall. Running down the windows of the van.

"Okay guys." Will said. "I think we have to make a run for it." He looked out at the downpour and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"We need a plan." Logan said. He glanced outside.

"Yeah." Emily agreed looking worriedly at the world behind the glass of the window. "My library books can't get wet." She hugged the books tighter to her chest.

"I'll go unlock the door," Will said. "And then wave you guys over when it's unlocked."

"Okay." Madison said.

"Now Go!" Liam said.

"Okay." Will grabbed his keys and opened the door. He ran to the front door and unlocked it. By time he waved the other family members over, he was soaked.

Emma, Emily, Madison, Logan, and Liam all ran to the door.

Emma's heel got caught in a crack and fell in a puddle. Groaning, she tried to stand, even more soaked than Will.

Will saw what happened and sent the kids to get pajamas on before running back into the rain to get Emma.

"You fell." Will stated once he'd reached her.

"Really?" Emma said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." Will grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her to the door.

He went to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

It was locked. And Will's keys were inside. But he didn't lock it when he came out to help Emma.

Suddenly there was giggling from inside the house and two little faces popped up in the window.

"Logan William! Madison Ann! Open this door right now!" Emma said sternly.

Both six-year-olds shook their heads.

"This is why we need a spare key under the mat." Emma said.

"But, we don't have a mat." Will said.

"Well then add that to the list, too!" Emma said.

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

"Stop talking and get you children to open the door." Emma snapped. She only snapped when she was really stressed out or tired. And right now she was a bit of both.

"Oh so _now_ they're _my _kids?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Emma snapped again.

"Okay." Will thought for a moment of other ways in when the door opened.

"Mom? Dad?" Came Emily's soft voice.

"Are you guys okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Logan and Maddie just locked the door on us." Emma said calmly, walking into the house and out of the rain. Will followed close behind.

She turned to Logan and Madison who were still standing by the window.

"I'm going to change out of these wet clothes, and then deal with you two." She turned towards her and Will's room. Walking briskly up the stairs.

Once she was out of earshot Will turned to Logan and Madison.

"Good luck with her." Will said and followed Emma to change as well.

**You guys should give me ideas...like in reviews...and you guys should also review in you reviews that you should write so I can get ideas and write more chapters...I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! :/**


End file.
